rpgspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Quest IV (NES)
Dragon Quest IV Using a video from nico, I routed the first four chapters of this game. The 5th chapter is fairly variable based on how you play (since you can either use the Casino trick to get Metal babble shields/Meteorite Armbands instantly or not.) I never finished writing chapter 5's route. Route Chapter 1 * Run to Izmit * Night time, talk to kid * Death warp to Burland, get Lady * Izmit ** Sell - Do-u-no ** Buy - Ki-no-bo ** Equip ** Talk to prisoner * Cave ** Top left path - Obtain Flying shoes ** Bottom right path - Get Healie ** Middle left path - Get the 600G if you are really poor ** Death warp * Burland ** Buy herbs if you need to ** Use Flying Shoes * Tower ** Get Uroko no tate (Scale Shield) ** Get Hajya no furugi (Malice Sword) ** Level 5 (6 is safer) ** Boss *** Need tons of herbs * Izmit + Burland Chapter 2 * Santeem ** Talk to everyone ** Search drawer left of bed for Feather Hat * Level up to 3 * Town to the left ** Weap shop *** Buy: 2 - Bouno… (Copper Sword) for Cristo *** Give Konbou (Club) to Alena ** Item shop *** Buy: 4 - Kawanotate (L Shield) for Brey *** Buy some herbs * Level up to 4 * Tempe ** Talk to Mayor ** Boss ** Buy a few (?) Kimera no fubasa (Chimera wing) * Frenor ** Watch upstairs Inn scene ** Item Shop *** Somehow have 400G *** Sell Brey’s equips *** Sell Nut of Life (Inochinokinomi) *** Sell Kinenorobu (Alena’s first) *** Buy - 5 Kuchiri… (350G) for Alena *** Buy Herbs + Antidote Herbs (1 + 2) ** Cleric *** Remove poison + Save *** Cristo to the back of the party * Cave of Bracelet ** Down - Chain Mail to Alena ** Chest on pedestal - AGL Seed (subayasanotane) ** Behind ^ chest, go right at fork → Down through skulls ** Bracelet Get ** Death Warp? (Goes back to cave for 380G) * Bazaar ** Talk to Soldier ** You really should level to like 6 or 7 ** Shop *** Sell Alena’s Konbou (Club) *** Buy 3 Holy Water (3) and fill up on herbs and wings (need at least 3) *** Wing out * Outside Santeem ** Use Holy water → Make it nighttime ** Warp to Frenor * Frenor ** Get Thief Key ** Save + Heal ** Wing to Bazaar * Tower ** Upstairs → 1200G + Nut ** Use the Upper first turn on Alena, run strategy ** Left (when you’re at the bottom right of a screen) ** Get Nectar ** Wing out * Santeem ** Talk to King ** Wing to Bazaar, head southeast * Endor ** Make sure you’ve got 2 holy waters, Save ** Defeat two metal slimes (level 11?) ** Talk to King ** Get World Leaf ** Buy Iron Claw + Herbs *** Use Subayasanotane *** Use Sakaranotane ** Tournament Chapter 3 Lakanaba * Get Yakusou (herb) on left pot downstairs Cave to north * Get Kusarigama (Chain Sickle) * Death warp Bonmalmo * Sell Chain Sickle * Max out on Wings * Talk to Purple bard in courtyard * Talk to prisoner → Wing out to Bonmalmo * Make it night time * Talk to bard → Wing out to Lakanaba Lakanaba * Get dog * Unveil town Bonmalmo (after village) Sell Haganrenoyoroi (armor) for >2500) * Wing out Endor * Buy as much armor as you can * Talk to Princess for Letter Bonmalmo * Sell 2 Armor * Show Letter to King * *Make sure you have saved here once* Endor * First Shop ** Buy 4 - Tefunomonkase ** Buy 6 - Tefunotate * Item Shop ** Buy 6 - Kinoboushi ** Buy herbs ** Equip Cave * Right to boat * Chest to left (Wing) * Head to bottom right * Up left through mid, then top to switch * Chest in mid, Chest in top right, * Boat * Middle --> Statuette Bonmalmo * Clear out all armor in inv * Wing to Endor Endor * Buy 2 wings * Give away Statuette --> Wing to Endor * Fill inventory with Aprons (4 - 1500G) * Talk to King --> Wing out to Bonmalmo Bonmalmo * Sell (only take >1700) Endor * Need 22400 Gold * Get Half Plates, give to King. Walk outside, get 2 wings. * Get Broad Swords, wing to Endor * Get 60000G Tunnel * Talk to old man * Walk outside, go back in and talk to him, outside, Wing out, talk to wife, try again (no idea what works) Chapter 4 Monbara * Search pot in dressing room * Search drawers (left) downstairs of inn * Try to fight to Keeves Keeves * Check right pot in Edgar's house * Sell stuff (but nothing more than you have to) * I had nothing on Mara, beefed up Nara * Buy armor (Check this pls) * Buy lots of herbs + 2 antidotes + a few Wings Cave * Orin immediately * Sphere of Silence * Death Warp (?) Stop at Keeleon Port * (I gave Mara two equips and sold the seed here) Mines * Tarot Cards * Powder Keg * Death Warp * Wing to Keeleon Keeleon * Use Kayakusubo (Powder Keg) * Balzack * Use Seijyakunotamo * I did this at level 5, but you need tons of herbs. Practice this. ' ' Chap 5 Hometown * Get Feather hat * Check 3 pots in Woodsman Hut Endor * Get twins * Get Metal Babble Shields + Meteorite Armbands (revisit later how many) * Sell things (Where is magic nuts, sold for 412G?) Cave * Make sure Hero is in the back * First stairs → Morning Star (Mo-ningusuta-) * Bottom right to stairs → Boat * Get bottom and left chests (steel armor + sword) * Death warp Branca * Sell wasted space but not Morning star (yet) * Buy 2 Holy Waters * Equip everyone, Hero with steel stuff * Give Hero 1 herb * Cave * Level 6 was very safe. Inn * Talk to Horatio Port Town * Get mini medal Tower Ship Mintos Soretta * 2 Holy Waters Alena Cristo Brey * Give metal babble shield to Cristo * Party Cristo - Nara - Hero - Alena Visit * Riverton Category:Games